We provide biostatistics expertise for a number of NIEHS and NTP researchers. In these collaborations, we provide advice about study design, analyze data, interpret statistical results, and coauthor papers for publication. We have a long-standing collaboration with Dr. Dixon's laboratory, which is researching leiomyomas (uterine fibroids). In the studies published this year, genomic characteristics of the tumor tissue, signaling pathways and effects of cadmium exposure on leiomyoma cell cultures were investigated. We analyzed data in a study of reproductive endpoints and metabolic parameters of mice exposed to arsenic and showed that arsenic had adverse effects at doses lower than previously demonstrated. In collaboration with the NTP, we analyzed data from a human study of bisphenol A (BPA) and related compounds. NTP collected blood and urine concentrations of BPA and two related compounds in cashiers who handled thermal receipt paper, which contains BPA or one of two substitutes for BPA. We showed that these concentrations are relatively high at the end of the cashiers' shifts, confirming occupational dermal exposure to these compounds. In several surveys of U.S. and international research institutions, we characterized several aspects of research ethics policies including: authorship, conflict of interest, and funding disclosure. We advised on the analysis of data collected in Norway on respirable particulate matter (PM 2.5) that was sampled in houses where wood stoves were in use. This study showed that the collection method was feasible and that PM 2.5 air concentrations were related to various activities in the households, including wood stove use, cooking, and candle use.